


xingxing and myeonmyeon

by junmye0ns



Category: EXO (Band), Idol Producer (TV Show)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, MAMA 2017, Mentioned Markson, idol producer, or at least an attempt at comedy, pd zhang, soft boyfriends, soft sulay, wanna hear a joke?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmye0ns/pseuds/junmye0ns
Summary: in which our scary pd zhang gets scared by an angry boyfriend._______________“zhang yixing if you scare those innocent, aodrable, pure trainees one more time... so help me god, i’ll kick your ass all the way from korea!”  a voice boomed through the speakers, creating an echo in the hall that demanded silence.shit. yixing didn’t mean to put him on speaker.especially during his mic test.“ZHANG YIXING DO YOU HEAR ME!?”now he was really fucked.





	xingxing and myeonmyeon

**Author's Note:**

> wow ???  
> i’m alive ??? and writing somthing that isn’t krisho ???  
> skskskksks happy new year y’all~ !!  
> i have been writing so much in the holidays  
> i’m working on a few fanfictions atm.  
> but i’m really focused on my *** one. ;)))))  
> also this is unbeta’d and not read through cause it’s 2am and i just got this random boost of inspiration since let’s keep it real here,, pd zhang is h o t

yixing was stressed. he got some ‘hate’ from people who thought he was being too harsh. of course, he expected it, but that didn’t mean the hate was welcomed. and he didn’t have any of his members to rant to. sure, he had jackson. but said boy was also stressed and missing his members. currently, he was sitting in a chair. someone was touching up his make-up for the filming of the second half of the third episode of ‘idol producer’. the trainees weren’t perfect, but he wasn’t either. however, yixing promised himself he would bring the trainees as close as he could to perfection. once the make-up artist was finished, someone led him to the area were his mic would be checked.

suddenly, yixing got a call.

he checked the caller and all of his stress seemed to go away all at once. he put the phone close to his ear. the soundman started putting on his mic and asked him to say something to see if the mic was on or not. yixing nodded but said he had to pick up his call first. unfortunately, the soundman didn’t catch it so he turned on the mic anyways. and yixing turned the speaker on and picked the call up.

 _“zhang yixing, if you scare those innocent, adorable, pure trainees one more time, so god help me, i’ll kick your ass all the way from korea!”_ a voice boomed through the speakers, creating an echo in the hall that demanded silence.

 _fuck_. yixing didn’t mean to put him on speaker.  
especially not _during his mic test_.

_“ZHANG YIXING DO YOU HEAR ME!?”_

now he was really fucked.

“myeonmy-...” he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“THAT’S JUNMYEON-HYUNG FOR YOU! wait why am i hearing my own echo so loud?” his lover went from pissed off to confused in 0.2 seconds.

“because you called me during my mic test and i’m an idiot who put you on speaker...” he tried to whisper, yet the mic picked it up and suddenly yixing was aware of all eyes focused on him.

“oh. PUT ME OFF SPEAKER THEN AND TURN YOUR MIC OFF!” at times like these, yixing remembers why junmyeon is the smart one in their relationship. yixing immediately did as he was told and put his boyfriend off speaker.

“could you please turn my mic off? thank you.” he spoke in chinese and yixing’s voice didn’t change at all, thank god. the soundman sucked at hiding his amused smile but did as he was told anyways. the trainees were still staring at him and jackson was straight up dying. yixing shot him a frown and mouthed ‘i’ll call mark’ which made his friend shut up immediately. “xingxing, am i off speaker now?” yixing’s heart melted right there and then, he swore. his boyfriend’s sweet, worried tone was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

“yes you are, myeonmyeon.” yixing couldn’t help himself from breaking into a lovesick smile. jackson who had come up to him for his own mic test fake-gagged. “ah. good. i’m sorry if i interrupted something. ah god, that was so immature of me. i’m sorry, xingxing.” junmyeon sounded so worried now and yixing just wanted to comfort him and wrap his arms around his lover. however, he couldn’t do any of that as jackson stole his phone.

sadly, jackson didn’t learn from yixing’s mistake and yelled, “HYUNG! HELLO! IT’S ME, JACKSON. FROM GOT7! YOU REMEMBER ME, RIGHT? HOW ARE YOU- oh fuck.” jackson yelled — and whispered — in all korean. junmyeon’s reply was also caught by the mic. “jackson-ah, i don’t think i can forget you. especially after seeing you piss-drunk after just two bottles of soju.” junmyeon’s answer was accompanied with a chuckle that was abruptly halted by himself.

“i’m sorry, could someone turn jackson’s mic off? i’m sure the mics are working just right. thank you for your hard work.” junmyeon’s soft voice that echoed in the hall requested in chinese, his accent showing just a little bit. the soundman’s eyes widened as he realized that was meant for him and he immediately turned jackson’s mic off who had handed the phone back to yixing now. jackson looked a bit dumbfounded; as if he couldn’t believe what just happened. 

the few trainees who knew korean did a horrible job at hiding their surprise and amusement. “anyways, xingxing! please don’t be too harsh on them. i know what you’ve been through and yes you’re hot when you’re strict and bossy but i want you to be like a brother-figure to them and a mentor.” junmyeon continued and yixing found himself nodding. of course he’d take his boyfriend’s advice to heart. after all, junmyeon wasn’t just his boyfriend; he was also his leader and hyung.

“i will, myeonmyeon. but, did you just say that you find me hot when i’m strict?” yixing couldn’t help but smirk. jackson raised an eyebrow and left him alone as he saw that yixing definitely didn’t want him around at the moment.

“uhhh... o-oh no! i think ky-kyungsoo is strangling chanyeol again, i’ll, uhm, ta-talk to you later! yes! yes that i will! okay, bye! i love you!” junmyeon hurriedly ended the call and yixing coudln’t help but break into a smile.

and a yell,

“YES!”

 

 

 

bonus;

yixing let himself crash onto his couch and checked his kakaotalk with a yawn. his day sure had been tiring. he tapped on his lover’s contact seeing he received a few messages from him.

**xingxing~~~**

**tell that zhang yifan kid to stay out of my way.**

**i love you <33  
don’t work too hard, sweetie ^^**

**wahh, i miss you so much ㅠㅠ  
and the members too**

 

    **i love and miss you too, myeonmyeon~**  
  
    **i think my schedule is supposed to end  
                                                    this year. **

**so i’ll be joining in no time!!! 6v6**

** <3333333333**

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i’m sorry if it’s shit ;-;;;  
> i can’t deliver any excuses aside from that it’s 2am but sjkskdksl  
> btw are y’all gonna watch idol producer ??  
> i sure as hell will,, at first i only wanted to watch it for yixing BUT NOW AFTER FINDING OUT MY YUEHUA BOYS ARE IN IDOL PRODUCER I WILL LOVE AND SUPPORT THEM UNTIL THE DAY I DIE


End file.
